


Chances

by PFDiva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mom Egbert and Dad Lalonde face their prospects for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://suchirolle.tumblr.com/post/38586304374/i-always-see-gender-bent-bro-but-rarely-never-dad) lovely genderbend.

"He's gone."

"Do you think he'll come back, Mr. Lalonde?"

"Join me for a glass of wine, Mrs. Egbert."

"Miss.  My mother is Mrs."

"-Miss- Egbert."

Your name is Roberta Egbert, and you forgot how dashing Mr. Roxx Lalonde was.

Your son has just disappeared, mid-jump, in this strange chessboard land.

Though you are very sad about the lost opportunity to reunite with him, the glass of wine Mr. Lalonde offers you is a small comfort.

You accept the glass and join him on the checkerboard hill, taking a leisurely sip of his excellent red wine.

For a long time, neither of you says anything, because there is nothing to say.

You are comfortable with one another, and that is enough.

His arm slides around your waist as he buries his tears in your hair.

You pretend to not feel the moisture.

To save his pride.

He misses his daughter as much as you miss your son, but you have already come to grips with the fact that you will never see your son again.

At least, you thought you had.


End file.
